Bessie (Amphibia)
Bessie is a supporting character in the 2019 series Amphibia. She serves as Anne Boonchuy and the Plantars trusty steed who in the world of Amphibia is the equivalent to a car or a horse. Background Personality Like most trusty steeds, Bessie is a loyal creature. She has no trouble trusting Hop Pop Plantar or Anne when it comes to being ridden on and by extent also appreciates Sprig and Polly as passengers. Bessie is sometimes motivated by food and will sometimes only move just so she can be fed. She is also a suspicious creature and will hide in her shell when danger arrives, but with a little extra support from her owners, she will summon the courage to get them out of danger. Hop Pop stated at Bessie was no ordinary snail and described her as "a kind clear soul who would help others at the drop of a hat". Physical appearance Bessie is a large purple snail. Bigger than any of the frogs in town, she possesses a massive body and has two long eye stocks on the top of her head. She has a light brown shell that is large with a swirl design on it. Her underside is beige colored and she has a blue tongue. Role in the series Bessie had been a member of the Plantar family for years. While not told in full detail, her story has been slightly covered in "Anne Theft Auto". Hop Pop was apparently present at Bessie's birth which was on "an especially cold morning". At some point Bessie was put up for auction, but Hop Pop found that Bessie was unique and bought her quickly before an enemy of his named Jim Snapes could get her. They had traveled together and Hop Pop was saved from a blizzard by Bessie's incredible singing. He later discovered that Bessie would hide in her shell whenever a predator was nearby. In order to evade them, one simply had to sit on her shell and shout "Bessie, things are getting messy!", thus allowing Bessie to summon the courage to zoom out of the situation. Trivia * The real life relationship between frogs and snails is listless at best. While frogs may attempt to eat snails if they are small enough, neither creature really otherwise cares for the other's existence. The idea of the frogs using them as vehicles is possibly based on numerous occasions of frogs mistaking snails for a rock and unknowingly finding themselves being carried around by them as seen here. * In the first episode, "Anne or Beast?", Bessie, or rather a creature similar to Bessie, was used as the Plantars' mode of transportation. This creature was a giant green slug and instead of the Plantars riding on her back, they road an old carriage that was pulled by the slug, through the use of Hop Pop dangling a leaf in front of it. Gallery Anne or Beast 2.jpg|Prototype Bessie Anne Theft Auto 1.jpg Anne Theft Auto 2.jpg Anne Theft Auto 3.jpg Anne Theft Auto 5.png Anne Theft Auto 9.jpg Amphibia S2 poster.jpg External links *Bessie at the Amphibia Wiki Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Amphibia characters Category:Females